


'Till you see the sunrise

by Nishitzu_Hayes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Catharsis, Introspection, Mental Health Issues, Mention of Slender man, Metaphorical, Metaphorical Symptoms, Original work - Freeform, Self-Reflection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishitzu_Hayes/pseuds/Nishitzu_Hayes
Summary: » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"Un lavoro originale ed introspettivo che si rifà al primo prompt della lista pumpNIGHT "Riflesso".---------------------------------------» "This story is participating in the Writober from Fanwriter.it"An original and introspective work that is based on the first prompt of the pumpNIGHT list "Reflection".
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	'Till you see the sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> User discretion is advised, because I mention a few times some dark thoughts. 
> 
> Si consiglia la discrezione dell'utente perché vengono menzionati pensieri molto cupi.

» "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
» Prompt: -pumpNight- Riflesso  
» N° parole: 3894

Tintinnare del metallo.  
Grasso gocciolare ritmico, costante.  
Fruscio frustante del vento, inclemente. 

Silenzio. 

Una preghiera a fior di labbra, ma no, si sa che le preghiere, ahimé, rimangono spesso inascoltate.  
Ticchettare di un orologio, l’urtare del legno su legno, pesante, goffo; pezzi della scacchiera che si muovono.  
Sono una pedina.  
Un quadro in una galleria, un po’ distorto dal tempo, dal fumo, dalla cenere; sfumature grigie che screziano la superficie, rendendomi irriconoscibile. 

Un singhiozzo.  
«Guardati» un mormorio lontano, quasi coperto dalle urla circostanti; è il caos dove mi trovo: ombre su ombre ribollono e traboccano sulle piastrelle di marmo scheggiato, opache e luride, e i quadri alle pareti marciscono mentre il vento li sferza inclemente. 

No. 

Un riflesso. Un fantasma, un riconoscimento.  
Ho paura, perché non c’è niente di me qui. 

Volto il capo a destra, prima, poi a sinistra, e il nulla mi circonda: un campo di battaglia disseminato di rovine, statue dalle teste mozzate che giacciono sdraiate sul pavimento, braccia e frammenti di piedi, volti, gambe, sparsi ovunque, alcuni incastrati laddove i muri una volta splendidamente intarsiati hanno iniziato a cedere; i buchi che si aprono sulle intercapedini, merletti floreali come oro scheggiato, mostrando i mattoni sporchi, paiono bocche spalancate nel vuoto.  
Il terrore mi assale, mi blocca il respiro, mi stringe il petto in una morsa così dolorosa che crollo a terra; respirare brucia, lo scorrere del mio sangue nelle vene è come acido, veleno che lentamente mi uccide.  
Mi accascio a terra, priva di forze, mentre un flebile rantolo mi sfugge dalle labbra; uno spasmo mi fa inarcare dolorosamente contro le gelide piastrelle e gli appuntiti detriti.

Mi mordo le labbra così forte da trarre sangue. 

Oh, madri, se avete pietà di me, lasciatemi morire. 

E’ un pensiero sfarfallante, debole, quasi indistinguibile in un reame dove non c’è ragione, non c’è logica né ordine, eppure esiste: la bramosia di silenzio, di pace; lasciar scorrere il niente, lasciarlo consumare tutto il resto, perdersi nell’agonia fino a sprofondare nell’oblio. 

Mi volto su un fianco, e lo sforzo mi mozza il fiato; boccheggio, sbattendo le palpebre velocemente, dal momento che mettere a fuoco sta diventando quasi impossibile. 

Vedrò mai un’altra alba? La disperazione gocciola dentro di me, mentre la speranza lentamente defluisce; sanguino lì, e mi sta pure bene. 

«Combatti» è una voce forte, a levarsi nell’oblio soffocante come una coperta, questa volta; lasciatemi stare, voglio solo dormire, solo riposare.  
«Combatti. Alzati» insiste, e stavolta è quasi un urlo, imperioso, impossibile da ignorare. 

Ho paura. Penso, intanto che un moto di ribellione pare farsi strada nelle mie membra, come un fuoco freddo che contrasti il bruciore insopportabile; voglio essere libera. 

Ma no, non combattere, non ribellarti, non tirare o il dolore sarà anche peggiore. 

E se rimango qui, cosa ne sarà di me? Cosa rimarrà di me? Sabbia e corrosione, una clessidra infranta, e una luce lontana.  
Speranza buttata, un’occasione sprecata. 

Con fatica, immensa, sono così pesante, dolente, piombo ovunque guardi, ovunque cerchi di percepire la pelle, mi tiro sui gomiti e sulle ginocchia; quasi esulto, ma esce soltanto un singulto che mi scuote, terremoto demolente.  
Quasi crollo, ma riesco a reggere a sufficienza da lasciar passare quello sconquasso; mi fratturo ma non vado in frantumi. 

Alzo la testa, un capogiro fa scivolare il soffitto di lato, ed improvvisamente il marmo scheggiato, bianco fangoso striato di grigio, è a destra, ai margini della mia visione; chi ha sovvertito l’ordine naturale? Eppure la sensazione sotto i miei palmi è quella di un ghiaccio liscio, uniforme, non quella di legno e buchi, di intagliature, quindi le pareti ed il suolo non si sono mossi affatto. 

Un respiro, due, e ancora, ticchettare dei secondi.  
Come sento ticchettare, se non ci sono orologi? Mi lambicco il cervello per una risposta, ma la mia mente è invasa, sta annegando, reclama ossigeno e lo sforzo mi spacca a metà; meglio lasciar perdere. 

Intanto che cerco di riprendermi, in lontananza, ecco, un bagliore; balugina un istante, il tempo di attirare la mia attenzione, e nel momento in cui sposto lo sguardo, ecco che scompare.  
«Alzati» è un ordine; non posso disubbidire.  
Aspetta, come può la mia stessa voce darmi ordini? 

La domanda cade nel silenzio.  
Silenzio?  
Il vento è cessato, la tromba d’aria che imperversava sembra essersi placata; davanti a me, ad un braccio di distanza, giace la scacchiera, perfettamente in ordine. Non so come ci sia arrivata, lì, ma incuriosita mi ci trascino accanto, le ginocchia che mandano fitte, protestando per il freddo e lo sfregamento, ma ormai faccio fatica a sentire, il tatto una sensazione sconosciuta. 

«Gioca. Fai quello che sai fare meglio. Vinci» e mi rendo conto che questa volta, la voce è un coro. Si leva un eco da molte direzioni, ed ogni intonazione è differente: a tratti gutturale, a tratti melodica, il volume che ondeggia, prima alto e poi così basso da rendere le parole a malapena comprensibili; pare l’onda sul bagnasciuga, la risacca del mare che accompagna il cammino. 

Sollevo l’alfiere nero.  
Scelta ovvia, non sono mai stata quella ad iniziare una partita per prima.  
Il legno è liscio sotto le mie dita, la laccatura perfetta, il colore così lucido da riflettere in parte l’ambiente ed il mio volto; rigiro il piccolo pezzo nel palmo della mano, quasi confortata dal suo peso, intanto che il mio respiro pian piano si fa meno faticoso. 

Il petto ancora mi brucia come se fosse in fiamme; mi sento come una farfalla in una teca, uno spillone che mi attraversa lo sterno e mi trafigge, costringendomi sul posto, per sempre imprigionata, ma almeno, ora riesco a pensare con più chiarezza. 

Il suono della pedina che sbatte sulla superficie della scacchiera è come un gong nel silenzio, ma il suono è ricco e rassicurante; la pedina al centro si muove di due, e io ritorno a prestare attenzione alla partita. 

E’ allora che lo vedo: uno scintillante pezzo di…specchio, giace come un regalo tra le due file di pedine bianche e nere; un re dalla preziosa corona scortato dai suoi soldati.  
Lo sollevo tra le dita, attenta a non ferirmi, ma i bordi stranamente non sono taglienti.  
Luccica come un tesoro, e non riesco a trattenermi dallo sbirciare la superficie riflettente. 

Un lampo ed improvvisamente sono cieca; ma non mi serve vedere, no, perché improvvisamente i quadri sono nella mia mente e stanno prendendo vita. 

“Quando ho aperto gli occhi, voi eravate lì. Siete state la prima cosa che ho visto; sorrisi luminosi e visi ridenti, felicità che rendeva i vostri sguardi come stelle, quasi accecanti quanto lontani.”

Non mi serve altro per ricordare improvvisamente, esattamente, quale partita io stessi giocando; c’è tutto da perdere, e io stavo per gettare la spugna.  
Scatto in piedi, un’urgenza che d’un tratto mi rende insopportabile stare ferma; lo sforzo mi spezza, mi piego su me stessa, gorgogliando il mio dolore, prendo grosse boccate d’aria, mentre la nausea mi colpisce come un maglio, facendomi vacillare. 

No. 

Alzo la testa, barcollo, mi reggo alla parete; un passo, e poi un altro, piede destro dopo quello sinistro, ferma, una boccata d’ossigeno, dolore, una stilettata, agonia e poi…ancora un passo. 

Se potessi volare via, scappare, lo farei, ma una strana determinazione mi tiene inchiodata lì; non lo spillone e la teca, no, catene pesanti alle caviglie, forse, ma nemmeno, è dovere, è lealtà, mi rendo conto…ma non solo, c’è anche speranza, nascosta, travestita. 

Ancora qualche passo alla cieca, mentre i miei occhi reimparano a mettere a fuoco, finché il mio piede non urta qualcosa; abbasso gli occhi, ed ecco, nuovamente, un luccichio.  
Sono consapevole di cosa sia l’oggetto ancora prima di sollevarlo: un altro frammento di specchio. 

“Ti amo, ma so che tu non vedi questi sentimenti in me. La tua paura ti impedisce di guardare. Un amore perduto, ma ancora ricordo il tuo calore; quando ti guardavo, pensavo fossi la cosa più bella che avessi mai visto. Ho il modo in cui mi stringevi impresso nella mente”

Un altro ricordo, un altro quadro che prende vita, ristorato, ripristinato al suo vecchio splendore; la scena che descrive è agrodolce, un’immagine che parla di una perdita, ma anche di un ritrovamento. Parla di esperienza, e perché no, anche di lezioni importanti.  
Errori fatti in buona fede, che però vanno scontati comunque. 

Sono occhi rossi quelli che scorgo dall’altra parte, una freccia scoccata nel cuore aperto delle tenebre; una luna che sanguina come un essere umano, isolata, troppo rigida nella sua posa per curarsi da sola. 

Distolgo gli occhi, non c’è tempo per fermarsi; le mie gambe reggono meglio ora, tremolano, ma sono salde sul posto, il mio corpo che pare farsi più leggero, un peso sollevato o forse spostato altrove, a fare da àncora invece che da zavorra. 

Le mie dita aperte continuano ad aderire al muro, comunque, nonostante camminare sia appena meno faticoso; sto attenta ad evitare i punti laddove intonaco e laterizio hanno ceduto, ma, più avanzo, più mi rendo conto che lentamente, i muri diventano sempre meno dismessi, il pavimento pare preservare un barlume del vecchio splendore, e le statue, invece di restare stese in frantumi come cadaveri, sono semplicemente storte, scheggiate, ma altresì integre. 

Proseguo per cento battiti, poi mi blocco: davanti a me, un arco finemente istoriato mostra una feroce battaglia; i dettagli sono squisiti, i colori vividi, i rossi e gli arancio delle fiamme che paiono vivi, così come le belve dipinte con amaranto, ebano e carbone paiono quasi balzarmi in faccia; invece, a subire la loro ira, sono dodici magnifici cavalieri, dalle armature scintillanti, le spade tratte e le frecce incoccate, armati e pronti a ferire. 

Non serve lo specchio, ma eccolo comunque, esattamente sotto l’arcata; mi affretto, una strana irrequietezza che mette velocità nel mio passo, arrivando con il fiato corto a sollevare quell’ennesimo frammento tra le mani. Nello scrutarne la superficie, un arcobaleno mi acceca. 

“E’ il calore della passione, la regalità nel suo passo; la freschezza della sua virtù. Poi c’è la sua saggezza, la sua gentilezza, e la sua fermezza, o orgoglio che si voglia chiamare, ha molte facce quella; a seguire, c’è la sua intelligenza, il suo genio, e poi ancora la sua purezza, e la sua crudeltà, la sua sopravvivenza, perché no. La sua scaltrezza e forza mentale, e la sua redenzione. Infine, c’è la sua temperanza, salda a sufficienza da guidare tutto il resto. E io resto lì, ad ammirarli, tutti e dodici in fila, e il petto mi scoppia, è un amore così grande che me ne sento quasi oppressa, quasi schiacciata, eppure, oddio, non provo dolore. Oh no, se potessi sacrificherei la mia sanità e la mia vita, pur di poterli guardare ancora un secondo. Come una falena pazza che si getti sulla fiamma, io mi getto ai loro piedi e giuro fedeltà ad una famiglia, ad una unione” 

Quando mi riprendo, ci sono lacrime nei miei occhi.  
Ma so che non ho ancora finito, devo ancora andare avanti, perseverare ancora; un respiro soltanto, mi dico, ma so anche io che è una bugia bella e buona. 

Ho paura. 

Passo l’arco, mi lascio alle spalle la lotta, il sangue cremisi e le furie scure; il nulla mi insegue, ma più io riprendo le energie, più esso pare indebolirsi. 

Mi stacco dal muro; brucia ancora inalare, brucia vivere, brucia pensare, eppure…ancora un piede dopo l’altro, e stavolta gli spasmi alle gambe sono cessati del tutto. Mi sento leggera, quasi libera, come se qualcuno avesse aperto la gabbia per lasciarmi aprire le ali. 

Persiste, però, in un angolo della mia mente, un sussurro «Non sarebbe meglio spegnere. Smettere di lottare? Non dovresti sentirti mai più così. Non lottare, lasciati andare.» mi alletta, come promessa, ed è lì che giace l’insidia; la voce si strascica, sibillina e acuta, sgradevole come unghie sulla lavagna, spilli che mi trafiggono i timpani, impossibili da ignorare. 

Silenzio. 

Sono così concentrata a lottare con la mia stessa mente che non mi sono accorta che, dopo aver passato l’arco l’ambiente circostante è totalmente mutato, come se avessi passato la soglia verso un altro mondo: i muri sono dipinti di fresco, bianchi e puliti, i bassorilievi dorati che lentamente si avvolgono su loro stessi in spire lussureggianti, rose fiorite, spine e foglie, e ancora gigli così perfettamente cesellati che paiono nascere in una dimensione parallela, li decorano. I pavimenti sono così lucenti da riflettere la luce, la cui fonte mi rimane sconosciuta, le venature grigie sul bianco delicato del marmo come vene sotto la pelle.  
Alle pareti, volti familiari mi scrutano con occhi benevoli ma incalzati. 

Mi spronano con voci inudibili, con mani intangibili mi spingono avanti, sempre avanti.  
Amici, li riconosco.  
E sotto ognuno di loro, eccoli, piccoli, scintillanti come diamanti: frammenti di specchio. 

“Capelli chiari e soffici, acconciati secondo la moda del momento; barba curata e occhi azzurro sporco che mi fissano con affetto. Una risata contagiosa, una voce tonante ma bonaria, un abbraccio saldo e caloroso. Camicie appena stirate, ed un buon profumo di colonia. Chiacchierate notturne, e consigli dolorosi ma necessari” 

Il suo frammento è il più luminoso di tutti. 

“Figura mastodontica, ma presenza tranquilla. Un grande cuore che mi ha sostenuto quando il mio era troppo debole. Parole accorate, sussurri, e qualche volta persino una piccola discussione, ma c’era affetto dietro tutto questo. Nessuna malizia, solo la verità che non volevo vedere. Debolezza non nascosta, non ne ho mai avuto bisogno, perché tu non te ne sei mai approfittato. Mi hai stretta anche quando le tenebre rischiavano di divorare anche te”

Il quadro mostra un volto mascolino, dagli occhi scuri e dal cipiglio riflessivo; ma vi è calore su quel volto, accettazione, promessa di non giudizio; ricordo questo volto, lentamente, come una musica, ogni singolo individuo si ridesta dall’oblio in cui era stato relegato. 

“Sono due persone in un quadro, questa volta. Sono in coppia, le mani giunte, a tenersi insieme; una ha grandi occhi a mandorla e pelle olivastra, il volto serio che studia l’esterno, mentre la sua compagnia ha ricci capelli e pelle di porcellana, un sorriso appena accennato che le addolcisce i lineamenti. Sono la rappresentazione dell’armonia e dell’equilibrio. Sono il rifugio durante un lungo inverno; la promessa di braccia aperte e una protezione senza condizioni. Studio e arguzia, contornate da un’umanità che lascia spiazzati. Sorpresa che viene facile, poiché ogni loro mossa è inaspettata. Nostalgia della lontananza, ma sicurezza nella loro presenza costante.” 

I loro quadro comunica molte cose, i volti delle due ragazze non potrebbero essere più differenti, uno lungo e spigoloso, leggermente brunito, mentre l’altro dai tratti morbidi, la pelle chiara che la fa sembrare una bambola, eppure sono perfettamente bilanciate; una il cuore, l’altra la mente, ci sono fenditure sulla superficie, ma le mani giunte servono proprio a questo: la volontà di tenersi insieme a vicenda. Supporto incondizionato. 

Ce ne sono molti altri, tutti importanti, ma non ho parole per descriverli; le ripetizioni dei vocaboli li renderebbero tutti simili, confusi l’uno con l’altro, comuni, quasi mondani, e io non voglio, perché ogni volto, ogni cuore per me è unico. Li scruto con attenzione in quella galleria infinita, e il mio petto si riempie. 

Per la prima volta, non provo dolore; niente di niente. 

“C’è una ragazza con il volto pieno, le guance rosate e gli occhi azzurri pieni di sogni; i suoi capelli rossi spiccano su uno sfondo azzurro cielo, fuoco vivo della sua anima contro il suo cielo sereno, la sua tranquillità che ti lascia immaginare liberamente. Un’altra dai tratti eleganti, mento a punta, nasino piccolino e taglio d’occhi regolare; è molto bella, minuta con i capelli biondi che le incorniciano il volto…ma non è tutto, è la sua mente ad essere spettacolare, e ciò traspare nella piega arguta delle sue labbra e nella luce attenta dei suoi occhi. E’ la sicurezza, la forza, la determinazione. Un aspetto nobile per un cuore nobile” 

Prendo i loro specchi con cautela, li cullo al petto. Mi mancano. Le parole forti di una ed il conforto dell’altra; sono gemme brillanti, ognuna di un colore differente. E io non riesco a staccare gli occhi. 

“Rimane una giovane donna dall’aspetto materno, lisci capelli castani che cadono su un corpo abbondante, labbra morbide, occhi da cerbiatta e volto ovale, carino; parrebbe una giovane cerbiatta, e ne ha la freschezza. Cuore grande e animo gentile, tolleranza predicata come una religione. Forse l’ingenuità un po’ la limita, ma va bene così, non tutti i difetti vengono per nuocere, o no?” 

Il suo frammento non vorrei mai lasciarlo, ma alla fine viene posto con cura insieme agli altri in una delle mie tasche.  
Scorro ancora i dipinti, toccandone con reverenza la pittura; sono così vividi, quei volti, nella mia memoria che quasi mi fa strano scorgerli ora così immobili, bloccati in un istante, un singolo secondo.  
Un singolo frammento di realtà. 

E ce ne sono ancora molti da chiamare, i nomi che mi affiorano sulle labbra; i loro abbracci mi scaldano le membra infreddolite, le loro parole che pian piano spengono le urla, le loro risate e i loro incitamenti che mi mettono in mano armi per combattere contro i miei stessi pensieri, i miei demoni.  
Che il nulla divora senza lasciare niente, ma loro sono tutto, impossibili da esaurite. 

“Mancano una giovane donna ed un giovane uomo; lei appare forte, i capelli legati in una coda che cade liscia oltre la sua spalla, occhi fissi davanti, verso la meta. Nessuna scusa, nessuna pietà, salda nelle sue convinzioni; non c’è tempo di piangere, mi dice, e so che lo fa per il mio bene. Lui, invece, è l’esatto contrario: occhi scuri e morbidi al cielo, ricci capelli irruenti, indomabili, e viso paffuto; è la vera immagine della comprensione. Tolleranza come mantra, accettazione come regola di vita. Quante volte con lui ho potuto aprirmi ed esplorare, trovare me stessa anche attraverso le lacrime”

I loro frammenti un po’ mi feriscono, quando li prelevo; mi scheggiano i palmi, ma si sa, le cose belle non si ottengono senza un sacrificio. Sono poco più che graffi quelli che mi segnano la pelle, nulla più che ferite nette e poco profonde.

“E poi c’è una musa lontana. Un’ispirazione trovata in un momento dove pareva niente potesse aiutarmi. Manca la sua presenza fisica, ma si sopperisce in altro modo. Anche senza la solidità di una figura, non manca l’affetto ed il legame si percepisce nei piccoli momenti” 

Il suo frammento è il più difficile da raggiungere, mi devo arrampicare su una statua; scivolo con un piede, finisco a terra, e mi tocca ricominciare daccapo. Cerco un’alternativa, mi spingo in punta di piedi sul piedistallo di una composizione con tre cavalli che galoppano; salgo loro in groppa, mi aggrappo e finalmente, eccolo, tra le mie mani, piccolo e brillante come un sole. 

E ancora, ancora, i loro nomi scorrono dalle mie labbra come acqua, una poesia particolare e melodica; ambrosia nella mia gola, nel mio corpo, che fuga gli ultimi rimasugli del veleno. 

Va tutto bene, la paura non svanisce, ma ora riesco a combattere il senso di smarrimento, di confusione; sta a me fare l’ultimo passo. 

Arrivo in fondo, e mi fermo: è un fondo senza uscite; al centro della parete, scarlatta a differenza delle altre, campeggia una cornice vuota, lussuosa nelle sue decorazioni dorate.  
Ci sono intagli di animali che corrono, un gufo in volo con le piume scolpite una da una, la coda che sfiora i baffi sottili di un gatto che si alza in un balzo, coda morbida che si arriccia attorno a garofani e rose, che a loro volta giacciono su un morbido letto di foglie. 

Non so come, ma so che sono arrivata.  
La cornice vuota è un simbolo, un avvertimento: traggo dalla tasca i frammenti di specchio, e con pazienza, li pongo uno ad uno all’interno dello spazio vuoto; come una magia, ecco che si incastrano tra di loro alla perfezione, le fessure che piano piano si rinsaldano, riempiendosi e scomparendo, come se non fossero mai esistite. 

Lentamente, come le fratture, anche le immagini impresse sulla superficie riflettente svaniscono, e ciò che rimane è uno specchio intero, integro, che mostra la mia figura distorta; il terrore mi attanaglia mentre scorgo i confini del mio corpo tremolare, corrosi, divorati dal nulla che ormai mi ha raggiunto. 

Non ce la posso fare. Non sarò mai come…come loro.  
Non sarò mai chi devo essere. 

«No, non lo sarai mai» ancora, quelle voci, così familiari, così salde che risuonano prepotentemente, sovrastando qualsiasi altro suono.  
Comandano ascolto.  
E io posso solo piegarmi al loro volere.  
«Perché tu sei già tu. Guarda, sei esattamente la persona che noi vediamo, che noi amiamo» quelle parole risuonano nel vuoto per qualche secondo, un eco che si perde in lontananza, ma alle mie orecchie paiono quasi un incantesimo capace di trasformare il mondo attorno a me; il nulla si agita, ulula, prova a resistere senza risultato.  
E’ ironico, ma è il niente incarnato che ora si sta consumando; senza disperazione ad alimentarlo, che potere può vantare? 

Nihil. 

«Nihil» pronuncio il nome che gli ho dato ad alta voce «Basta.» e non è una preghiera, non è una richiesta, ma bensì una sentenza, un decreto.  
Stringo i pugni, raddrizzo le spalle, mi ergo in tutta la mia forza di volontà e determinazione, e con un’unica mossa fluida mi giro sui tacchi e fronteggio finalmente il nulla. 

E’ indescrivibile, guardarlo direttamente: sono oltre la paura; il mio corpo e la mia mente per la prima volta sono unanimi, mi strillando di scappare, l’istinto di sopravvivenza che mi comanda di ritirarmi, mettermi al sicuro.  
Questa volta però so che non servirebbe a nulla. 

Il nulla non mi lascerà mai in pace, però…però ho ancora una scelta: combattere fintanto che avrò fiato. 

Per le anime che mi hanno accompagnato, per tutto quello che hanno riversato in me, riempiendomi come un libro vuoto di sentimenti e parole e ricordi, dandomi un nome, un volto, dei contorni; glielo devo, il rispetto, e l’amore. 

E per la prima volta, forse, riesco a vedermi.  
C’è qualcosa di me, qui; un flebile fiammella di riconoscimento, di distinzione.  
Non sono un’ombra nella notte, non sono un fantasma sullo sfondo di un cimitero. 

Il nulla si ferma, e rimane immobile a fronteggiarmi, senza però fare alcuna mossa, come pietrificato; una improvvisa realizzazione mi fa girare di nuovo, incurante del fatto che sto dando le spalle al mio nemico, e, vero come la morte, eccolo, il mio riflesso. 

Vedo il mio viso, la pelle tirata intorno agli occhi stanchi, le linee taglienti della mascella; capelli scompigliati, una tunica bianca che mi cade mollemente intorno al corpo provato. 

Sono qui. 

C’è un cuore che batte nel mio petto, un cervello che pensa all’interno del mio cranio…ma non basta, ci sono io qui.  
Epifania.  
Raggiungere il nirvana. 

«Nihil!» chiamo ad alta voce, intanto che, con lentezza, torno a voltarmi verso quel ribollire di assenza «Giochiamo» e come se l’avessi evocata dall’etere, ecco apparire tra di noi la scacchiera che avevo visto all’inizio, i pezzi nuovamente allineati alle postazioni di partenza.  
Io, nuovamente, ho il lato nero.  
Nihil muove la prima pedina quasi senza esitazione, ed un lento sorriso feroce mi distorce le labbra sottili; c’è un fuoco gelato nelle mie iridi scure. 

Io gioco per vincere. 

Vediamo chi sarà il campione di questa partita.


End file.
